Year of Anime Students
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Monokuma pulls a new group of students for this year's Murder Games, This year, Hoping to graduate are 16 anime characters chosen by YOU The characters can and will range from Lolis to badasses to traps to tsunderes and everything in between!
1. Chapter 1

Sooo yeah, Monokuma discovered a way this year to jump into different universes and pull out different anime characters. You guys get to decide though which characters he takes. there will be 16 characters in all, starting with my addition, either Akemi Homura or Tachibana Kanade, have not decided,but yeah, pick an anime character and review telling mewhich you choose1 Then we shall get started!


	2. Sukitooru, Yume wo miteita

**Sorry sabot the longwait guys, I had to watch some of the anime to understand these characters and how to se them Glad the idea interests you all! FOr NOW I will not give most of these characters a SHSL, i'll leave that up to you all what they should be since yall seem to have more clever terms than I do. For example Mion's was going to be shsL Psycho, but the submitter gave me a muuch better one.**

**Kuchiki Rukia **walked, herbody and face tense and alert, she looked down at the butterfly on her finger.

'There is a massiveamountof spiritual pressure coming from this academyyou've been invited to." Renji warned "the old man wants you to investigate it, are you sure you wanna take them on alone?"

"Yes. i'll be fine Renji' rukia affirmed, Renji sighed.

" I wonder who this isandwhat they wantexactly, and why are they after just me andcertain others? Hmm" She entered the gates of Hoshibashi Academy, she saw a faint glimpse of some spirit that looked like a girl, then she fainted

**Akemi Homura **walked briskly toward this academy she had been invited to. IT was EXACTLY what she needed, an ultimate escape fromKyuubey and maybe even being a magical girl. Just going to this nice school where she could focus soley on studying and leave all of the dark problems. IT felt so nice not having to watch her back for once, she almost felt, normal. No That would never be, She then faced Hoshibashi Academy

She stepped in,

and fainted

**Mahiro Yasaka **walked happily to the Hoshibashi Academy, he was acceptedinto a school filled with sane, pratical , non direct people like himself. No more Nyaruko or aliens or his feelings for Nyaruko hie instinctively pulls out hisfork and jabs it in mid air. He then gets to the academy, he walks in

he faints

**Asuna** walks with grace and diligence with her head held high .

" The school looked so, interesting in the pamplet! The building is hidden behind the wingsof a glass swan that puts it's wings around the building so you have to actually go to theschool itself, inside the statue to see what it is like. However, I'm not hereto sight see. I'm here to learn and harness my Shsl as they say in the invitation.

she arrivesat the Academy

The glass swan is the last thing she sees.

**Mion Sonozaki** walked with a huge grin on her face. She had just been accepted in this Academy for gifted chidren, elevating her family even more **Super-Duper High School Level Hellspawn ** washer title. she had promised everyone back in her village to write frequently.

"This school, is going to teach me alot, I'll be exposed to the minds and opinions of so many geniuses! I'll be able to go to the village in the summer and share it with the others! Itcan help our villagebecome as high tech as this one!' Mion cheered. "Igotta be strong though, I can't appear weak or girly to anyone" she whispered. Shearrived at the school, then fell just as everyone else did.

**Ash Ketchum **marched proudly as he approached the academy.

"Pikachu, in this school, I'll get to harnest my skills as a future pokemon master! Better yet, it'll be an adventure to become closer with you, Pigeot, blastroise, Charizard, Butterfree, and Vinasour!"

"Pikachu!"

"Man" Ash rubbed his nose "I still can't believe Squirtle and bulbasur arealready totally evolved! Squirtle worked so hard in the Squirtle Squad, and Bulbasur in the Valley of Beginnings, to protect the other pokemon there! Now we're all back together to take on this school! This is gonna be awesome!" They got to the school and Ash felt his eyes becoming warm andheavy

"Is there a Drwsy here/' he fainted.

**Chrona **leaped from lamp posts to behind buildings, trying so desperatly hard to avoid people

"Ragnorak i don't like this at all.'

"Yeah I don't either, that idiot girl that sounds like Laura Bailey told you to go and she almost got you killed last time you listened to her, let's leave!" Ragnorak replied, bulling Chrona toward the oppisite direction py pushing on his back

"No, I trust Maka, so I'm going to listen to her." Ragnorak pouted in defeat

"WellI'm not helping you" Ragnorak protested

"I have a huge bag of that candy you like, and Maka told me how to get more."

"Grrrr, FinE' They then saw the school and Chrona hesitantly walked in. he startedto feel sleepy and tried his hardest to fight it, but it won none the less.

**Kyon** walked with his normal bored expression with his hands in his pockets.

"Ididn'twant to go to this academy, but then Haruhi somehow found the invitation.

"You, HAVE, To, Go! Think about all of the amazingly interesting people you can befriend and bring to the SOS!"

'i won't beback till summer."

"That's FINe, get them to join the SOSthen bring them here in the summer sowe can go on awesome missions together!"

"Fine" Kyon sighed, knowing resistanse was futile and quite literally dangerous.

He arrived at the school,crooking an eyebrow at the strange appearance before falling asleep

**Near ** sat in his normal crunched up pose in the back of an elegant old fashioned black van with black tinted windows drinking Dunkin Doughnuts coffee because hell no washegonna drink that over priced Starbucks stuff, besides, Dunkin Doughnuts is classic.. Hehad already done all of the research ofthis academy andwas now going through it in his head. 419 years,419 groupsof studentswho've graduated, but Near noticed that only a handful, five or less graduateeveryyear out of the sixteen chosen.

He would be one of the graduates, but really, his bigger goal,wasto figure out why thegraduation ratewas solow, andbeat hattoo,make sureat least ten peoplegraduatedthis year.

The car arrived at the school

"Go ahead and take a nice vacation with the money in the fund, after all you've done, you deserve it. " He told the old man ashe left. The old man smiled.

He'd get to finally affordthat vacaation to England to see his mom at her lovely grave site. He lookedback at the gentleman who extended the very kindoffer, but near had collasped. The man ranto check onhim, but a gun fired,

The old man was given a much better chanc to see his mom.

**Houin Kyouma** walked calmly toward the academy

" pfft, I have no time to attend such a school, i have to battle the organization! The battle never ends!"

"but you have to Okarin!"

'please Mayuri, spare me your-"

"Kurisu overheard you telling me you were going to propose to her last night and told me to tell you, she'd say yes with all of her heart , if you went to school and made something of yourself! Fighting the Organization won't pay bills, she said"

That was a week ago. Okarin thought as he put his phone to his ear.

'It's Me, I have approached the school, El Psy,Congroo" With that he waked to the school and fainted.

**Fushimi Saruhiko** walked tall and commanded a high amount of confidence and authority, however anybody who looked at him close enogh could also see a slight hint of depression on his face. His allies had convinced him that accepting this invitation would be a positive brnificial experience for him and was promised guaranteed acceptance into his earned position.

"Hope these people aren't umpleasent jackasses" he mumbled

He faced the odd shaped school, fainted.

**Lelouch ** walked in his casual "normal boy" manner In his mind he was planning, he was given the oppurtunity, through this invitation to go to this academy, the chance to take over and control not just these people, but this school so he can do what he wanted, teach what he wanted, command people how he wanted. That power made his adrenaline explode.

He came to the school gate smiling, proud,

a second later, he was on the floor crumpled in a ball

**Shu Ouma **walked a bit off balanced towardthe academy. On his right was Inori hugging his arm

"Inori, you can't follow me to weren't invited, they won't let you in." the **Super-Duper High School Level Bystander **commented

"Well, I love you, so I, I want to try, I want to be with you in these last moments before I loose the ability to see you for months" Shu could not help but sigh, Inori's soft melodic voice was so very comforting an dpleasent, and she really was beautiful. That did not even begin to describe Inori though, He knew better, much better than anybody else just how indescibable Inori looked and even deeper than that, just howprecious and amazing her love for him is. She made sure he knew that the night before, when thetwo of them became one for the first time,, as they heldeach other, and communicated their love for each other in all of the ways humanly possible.

They arrived at the school, Inori gave Shu's arm a squeeze and Shu respondedby looking at her tenderly. They both walked in,

They fainted in eachothers arms.

When Chrona woke up, all he saw was darrkness, but whathe heard, wasdespair that tore at his heart.

"Stay away! Please just stay away" a teen boy yelled pain, panic, and fear, gun roundskept going off and the guy kept screaming in agony. The gun round bams kept ringing in everyone's heads, the teen boy's screamskept getting more and more desperate. more and more pain filled, he started to cry and his screams weakened due to tiredness. Eventually a flash came and went then the teen was yelling full force again "NO, NONONONONONONO STOP DON'T PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" two gunshots were heard, and aftertwords the most loudest,saddest cry of anguish these people heard. then, silence.

The lights finally turned on along with a very pissed off Monokuma On the floor was Shu covered with long cuts, blood soaked clothes. Dead. Seemingly tossed aside

a foot from him was Inori, also dead, two bullets in her chest.

"You ,monsters killed two players before I explainedthe rules!

i think I'll like torturing you guys"

**Alright this is me reminding my self that I need to still introduce a submitted character or two next chap andthere is ONE SPOT LEFT FOR SOMEONE TO CLAIM!**

**Sorry again for the delay! hope you enjoyed! Chaps comeout every tuesday 3**


End file.
